


Bad Day

by Stargazer898



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer898/pseuds/Stargazer898
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because a day starts out bad does not mean it will remain that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhisperingKage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Spirit Detective Miko](https://archiveofourown.org/works/441576) by [WhisperingKage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage). 



> This was inspired by the first chapter of A Spirit Detective Miko by WhisperingKage and written as a companion piece from Kurama's point of view.

       Kurama sighed as he peeled off his ruined shirt. He still had manure caked to his hair and pants, but at least he managed to rid himself of some of the offending substance. With a hot shower he supposed that he could clean himself of the rest but he was not sure that Kagome would be all that comfortable-who was he kidding? He had spent all day trying to have her see him as something other than her _sweet best friend_ until they both had been pushed into the pile of manure. He might as well take a hot shower to clean up. Kurama swiftly stepped into the shower after removing the rest of his clothing.

       He didn’t mind being Kagome’s friend, usually he found himself enjoying her company and relaxing completely. None the less, there were times where Kurama would have sworn that Kagome was treating him more like Buyo than a human (the fact that he is an avatar of humanoid fox spirit would not matter in this case) male. He figured that if he took her out and showed her his interest that she might understand better. After all, most would not even consider that their friend might want to be anything else. He held hope that once he made himself clear that Kagome might be willing to explore the possibility of a relationship with him.

       Yet getting her to even see the possibility is herculean! Kurama was beginning to wonder if she was purposefully misunderstanding him. His hands caught onto a particularly hardened piece of muck stuck in his hair at that. He did not think Kagome was capable of deliberate cruelty, but he could not explain the sheer strength of his obliviousness by other means. Kurama stopped that train of thought before he became consumed by it and finished cleaning himself in record speed.

       After drying and covering himself with the towels that were provided in Kagome’s bathroom, Kurama sought her out to see if she had any clothing that he could borrow. When he found her in her room barely clad he managed to repress a moan at the sight. She had to be plotting his death. Even the most trusting of girls did not leave their doors open when they changed! Especially when men were in the house! Yet here Kagome is half naked looking right at him!

       A wave of cinnamon and peaches curled around Kurama pulling him out of his thinking. Apparently Kagome could be affected by him. The damage his ego had taken all day was more than repaired by this. If anything he could feel his pride expanding exponentially as he begun to smirk. Judging by Kagome’s pure shock, he had finally gotten her to see him fully and she liked what she saw. Only fair for him to return the favor and as delightful as she looks at any time, Kurama found seeing her blush and gape at him half naked to be a personal favorite look for him.

       “Y-you...you’re a guy?” He nodded as he stepped forward, turning his focus completely on Kagome. Her blush was darkening and spreading down her chest. He wondered if he could get her to blush all the way down to her toes. Even if he could not it would certainly be fun to test out.

       “Oh yes...”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this and I am already in the process of editing another Kagome/Kurama piece. Happy Holidays!


End file.
